The Angels Have the Enterprise
by ManyFandomsILove
Summary: The Doctor and Maddy Patton track a Weeping Angel to the USS Enterprise. Will they be able to save the crew before everyone is sent to the past? Takes place before Smith and Jones and after The Runaway Bride for Doctor Who and a bit after Into Darkness, maybe a year or two for Star Trek. Rated T for mild language.
1. Jumping Time Tracks

_Hello, mellon nin! This is my first publication! I got the idea for this from a similar fic here._

 _I don't own Doctor Who or Star Trek._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter One; Jumping Time Tracks**

I desperately reached for something to cling to as I fell to the ground, my hands flailing as the TARDIS pitched back and forth through the Time Vortex. The Doctor flashed his gleeful, manic grin as I tumbled to the ground of the console room. He flipped a switch and the TARDIS stabilized, the familiar groaning filling the room as we landed somewhere new.

"So, Maddy, where do you think we landed? I would say it's 22nd century Earth, somewhere around San Francisco, pretty close to home, huh?" The Doctor mused, his brown eyes glittering with humor as he checked the controls one more time.

I was raised in California and had moved to London for college. The Doctor loved poking fun at my American accent and habits, as I had only lived there for about 3 months. He picked me up occasionally when I had no assignments due or needed help with a history essay.

"What about that?" I asked, pointing to a monitor, where a mauve light was flashing. "Didn't you say that mauve is the universal color for danger? What are we following this time?" I cried jokingly, but my smile faded as I saw the expression on the Doctor's face. He looked at me with an expression of dread and fear I had only seen a few times- when he had told me about the Daleks and the Time War, and when he talked about Canary Wharf and the Cybermen.

"We're following a Weeping Angel."

* * *

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS, then looked around.

"Maddy, check the screen again, make sure we are in California." He called back to me, his brow furrowed with confusion. I hurried back to the console as he muttered to himself.

"Uh, yeah, San Francisco, California, Earth, June 27, 2137. Why do you ask?" I called out. I pushed him out of the doorway and went to see for myself. We were on the _USS Enterprise_ , from the 2009 _Star Trek_ movie. "Whoa."

* * *

 _Sorry if this is short, I'm new at this, anyway, leave a review, criticism and ideas will be taken into account! Have a lovely whatever day of the week it is for you!_

 _Ciao!_


	2. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey

_Hello again mellon nin! Sorry for the long wait! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

 _Thanks to **Nataly SkyPot** for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!_

 _There will be some inconsistencies regarding the information on the weeping angels. Just an FYI._

 _I don't own these characters_

* * *

 **Chapter 2; Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey**

I smoothed my new engineering officer's uniform as I waited for the Doctor. I tried to calm my nerves, remembering that I was an engineering major, so I hopefully wouldn't be that far behind everyone, that and me being a time traveler and all would help with any major gaps. The Doctor came out of the TARDIS in a blue science officer's uniform, his sonic screwdriver tucked into his utility belt and his eyes bright at the prospect of a new adventure.

"So, where'd the angel get to?" the Doctor thought aloud, whipping out his sonic screwdriver and filling the corridor with a familiar buzzing noise. Suddenly, he was running down the corridor, and I nearly had to sprint to keep up with my friend. He jumped into what I recognized as an elevator and pointed the sonic at the control panel as soon as I made it in.

"Um, Doctor? You do realize that eventually, someone is going to notice we're not supposed t-" I quickly shut my mouth as the doors opened and an officer stepped in with us. He wore a yellow uniform and I was so nervous that he heard what I said that it took me a moment to realize that the elevator was going back down again. I cast a worried glance at the Doctor, and he nods back at me, mouthing "Just wait." I flashed a smile and turned to see who had joined us. It took me a minute, but I finally recognized him as Ensign Chekov. The full realization of what was happening hit me. I was on the Enterprise, looking for a weeping angel, whatever that was, with the Doctor, during the 22nd century, while my flatmate back home was out on a date. My knees started to give out.

"Are you okey miss? You look a little sick." Chekov said, and the Doctor's face snapped towards mine, his eyes widening as he took in my pallor. "You should probably go to sickbay, ze Docter vill be able to help you."

"What? No, I'm fine, just, uh, didn't sleep well." I responded quickly, but I could see that the Doctor didn't buy my lame excuse. "Thanks though!" the elevator doors opened again and I stepped out before Chekov could question me more. I swayed a bit on my feet and the Doctor held out a hand to steady me. I took his arm and we continued to follow the signal the sonic had picked up. "So what exactly is a weeping angel?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation away from my condition.

The Doctor shuddered and pulled me into a room, which thankfully was unoccupied. "A weeping angel is a statue. Well, actually, it's only a statue when you're looking at it. They're quantum locked, which means that the moment any other living creature looks at it, they freeze into rock. I'd show you a picture of one, but I haven't got a picture and whatever takes the image of an angel becomes an angel. But they always cover their faces 'cuz they can't risk looking at each other, they'll be stone forever. The quantum lock is a defense mechanism, the most perfect one ever evolved, 'cuz you can't kill a stone. 'Course, a stone can't kill you either, but then you look away. Then you blink. And oh yes, it can. They don't kill you directly, but they'll zap you back in time and feed off the energy it produces. So listen to me, Maddy," He grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "If you see one, don't blink. Blink and you're dead. Do you hear me, don't even blink. They are fast, faster than you can believe. Don't look away, don't turn your back, and no matter what you do, don't blink. We have to find it before it can hurt anyone because it'll only get stronger.

"And humans can often have them in their houses, not knowing the danger they pose. We could get lucky and there's only one, but I never am when it comes to them. There could be one, or ten, or hundreds and we'd never know until it was too late." He ran his hands through his hair as I sat down to process what he had said. It was just then that I realized we had company.

* * *

 _Please review! I love reading them and would appreciate any criticism!_

 _Until next time!_


	3. Beware the Weeping Angels

_A/N; So, I'm back a little earlier than I planned, but I've got the day off, and finals week is over, so yay! Also, I might start updating every two weeks what with summer and everything giving me free time. Definitely sometime again these next few days, I'll be in the car and/or bored a lot._

 _Thanks to **Nataly SkyPlot** for reviewing!_

 _I don't own Star Trek or Doctor Who_

 _Also, I apologize if anyone is out of character, writing other people's is hard._

 _That said, enjoy chapter 3!_

* * *

 **Chapter 3; Beware the Weeping Angels**

Captain Kirk had dropped in on our conversation, and I opened my mouth soundlessly to try to explain what must've sounded like the world's weirdest explanation to him.

"Wha- who the hell are you?" He spluttered, pulling out a phaser and shifting it back and forth between us. "What do you mean angels?" I held my hands up and the Doctor did the same.

"Sorry about all this. My name is the Doctor and this is Madison Patton. We came from another universe chasing a very dangerous creature, to make sure it doesn't hurt anyone. Here, let's sit down, explaining this might take a while." the Doctor answered shakily, pulling out a chair and sitting himself down. "A weeping angel is a statue. Or-" I zoned out for the rest of the conversation, why listen to it twice? I studied Kirk as the Doctor talked. He held himself like he was the best and he knew it. I cocked an eyebrow as his knitted together, a smile creeping into my face as Kirk looked more and more bewildered. "-and so we need to find this angel before it kills anyone." the Doctor finished, and I smiled at him. His eyes were lit up again and I could see the energy building in his body.

"So let me get this straight, you arrived here in a blue box that can travel literally anywhere, looking for a statue that isn't a statue and can send people back in time to absorb the energy released from that and do it all over again?" Kirk stood up and walked over to a panel. "Mr. Spock, please report to boardroom seventeen. And bring Mr. Chekov with you, Kirk out." I glanced at the Doctor and mouthed " _You told him everything?"_

"So what are we going to do?" I asked the Doctor, "It's not like we can stop the ship mid-space or whatever," I turned to Kirk, "wait, can we? cuz that would be great. Or at least let the entire ship know what we're dealing with."

"And what exactly are we dealing with?" a new voice called. I turned to see Chekov and who must've been Spock had entered the room. "I presume we have a problem" the Doctor nodded and Chekov's eyes widened in recognition.

"You're ze girl, from ze elewater! Are you feeling better?" he cried, pointing at me. I nodded and he smiled, "Good. But vhat are you doing here?" he continued, his brow furrowing in confusion.

Kirk explained what was going on then made an announcement over the PA system, "Good afternoon, crew, this is Captain Kirk speaking. We have an issue here aboard the ship, and I need everyone to follow this request, no matter how crazy it may sound. We are looking for a statue of an Angel. It will most likely have its hands over its eyes. If you see any angel statues, _do not, under any circumstances take your eyes off it, don't even blink._ If you see one, call us on your communicator immediately. The statue is extremely dangerous. Don't touch it under any circumstances." he turned away from the wall and grimaced. "So, let's get this done and get you guys home."

* * *

Chekov stepped up next to me. "So you are from ze past? How did you get here?" he asked

I thought a moment before answering, they already knew everything, so why hold back? "Erm, it's sort of hard to explain, but yeah, I'm from the year 2018. We came here in this machine, She's called the TARDIS, and she can go anywhere in Time and Space. Erm- Hey, Doctor, can I show Chekov here the TARDIS?" The Doctor glanced over at us, the only two teenagers on the ship, and he shrugged.

"Sure, why not, but don't let him get lost, okay?" He pointed a finger at me and I finger-gunned him.

"Got it!" I called, as I grabbed Chekov's hand and pulled him along behind me to where we had parked the TARDIS. When we got to the little blue box, I saw my new friend's eyebrows rise in skepticism, and I grinned as I fished out my key ring. "Don't worry, it's not as tight as it looks," I laughed, watching as a blush began to rise in his cheeks. I cracked open the door to make sure it was relatively clean before stepping inside with a wave of my hand for Chekov to follow. I glanced over my shoulder and saw his hesitation. "C'mon," I grinned, "it's really cool, I promise!" I pulled him in and turned around just to see his mouth drop.

"Vh-Vhat? How is zis possible? It's bigger on ze inside!" He cried, and I mouthed the words as he stepped outside again to make sure the box really was that small. "But you said you vere from ze past! If you are from 2018, how can you haff zis technologie? Ewen ve don't haff zis, in 2262!" His face suddenly split into a wide grin as he turned to me, "Zis is amasing! Ze Docter vasn't kidding vhen he said you could get lost in here!"

I pulled the monitor over to me and tried to see if there were any new developments with the angel, but the TARDIS wouldn't translate the Gallifreyan into English for me. Suddenly an alarm went off somewhere in the TARDIS and she lurched to the side, throwing both of us to the ground. The screen flashed mauve as the familiar groaning noise of the TARDIS dematerializing filled the air, but this time it wasn't welcome. I grabbed hold of Chekov and tried to strap us both into the Captain's chair, this was going to be a big jump, I could feel it. I got Chekov lashed on with a little help from him, but before I could tie myself in, there was another big lurch and my head hit the side of the console. I could just barely hear Chekov cry out "Maddy!" as the world went dark.

* * *

I came too in my room in the TARDIS, Chekov sitting at the edge of my bed, wringing his hands. He saw I had sat up and smiled again. I prodded the tender spot on my head and tried to stand, but my eyesight went dark around the edges so I sat down again. I squinted my eyes, trying to lessen my screaming headache. Chekov handed me a glass of water and I drank it greedily. I saw another glass appear as the TARDIS sensed my needs. I drank that one too and finally was able to stand up, even though I swayed a little.

"Voah, careful!" Chekov grabbed my arm and helped me walk back to the console room, "Vhat happened? Does ze TARDIS normally take off like zat?" I shook my head, but that hurt, and pressed the heel of my palm to my temple, groaning as the pain subsided. "Are you okey? You hit your head wery hard." Chekov's eyes were darkened with concern.

"I'll be fine, I've had worse. One time I broke my leg," I chuckled, and Chekov snorted. I grabbed the monitor again and hoped it would display something I could understand. The TARDIS had definitely moved, the coordinates shown on the screen were different, too different for it to have been just the Enterprise moving. "How long was I out?" I glanced over my shoulder to my new friend.

"A few hours, not long." He shrugged, and I sighed in relief. Then again, time meant something entirely different in the TARDIS. "Vhere are ve?" he leaned over my shoulder, trying to read the Gallifreyan, hopelessly, of course.

I strode over to the doors of the TARDIS, Chekov holding my arm in case I stumbled again. "Let's find out," I opened the door to see a large stone statue with its arms outstretched, barely a few inches from my face.


	4. Silence in the LIbrary

_A/N; So I've got nothing to do, so I thought I'd try to get you guys another chapter. Sorry about that cliffhanger... not! XD These chapters keep getting longer, and I hope to reach 5k words by chapter 6 at least. Also, sorry about the long wait between these two, writing and editing took longer than I expected._

 _Thanks to **Nataly SkyPlot** for reviewing!_

 _Sorry about potential inaccuracies in the TARDIS, she moves around and I'm not positive about the layout, also, she's telepathic, so anything can happen._

 _Anyways, enjoy, and please leave a review, knowing my work is appreciated feels amazing, and I'd love to answer any questions you may have!_

 _I don't own Doctor Who or Star Trek._

* * *

 **Chapter 4; Silence in the Library**

Chekov pulled me back from the door and I was careful to keep my eyes on the angel. He pulled out a communicator and looked at me with fear and confusion in his eyes.

"Don't take your eyes off it," I noticed my hands were trembling, "I think we're still on the Enterprise. Do you have a cargo bay or something like that?" Chekov nodded and I took his hand to stop mine from trembling. He quirked an eyebrow but didn't pull his hand away, and instead moved closer to me.

"Is zat ze angel ze Docter vas talking about? Ze one zat sends you back een time?" Chekov muttered, off my nod, he opened his communicator and spoke into it in a low voice, "Keptin Kirk, ve haff found ze angel, but I do not know vhere ve are. Ze er TARDIS moved vhile ve vere een it, and neizer of us can read ze monitor, Keptin."

" _Mr. Chekov,"_ Kirk's voice came through the Communicator, sounding both relieved and exasperated, " _Are you sure it's the right statue? We have to be sure it's not the statue we're transporting for the Federation. But just in case, remember; no blinking under any circumstances, or just do one eye at a time, we don't need any time traveling incidents today."_

 _"Maddy,"_ this was the Doctor now, _"What happened?"_ He sounded distraught and I felt a twinge of guilt for leaving him, but then I remembered that it wasn't my fault. " _Just press the yellow button next to the stabilizer, that'll bring her back by one jump, sorta like an undo button. But make sure one of you keeps their eyes on the angel until you get the doors closed."_ I nodded, forgetting that the Doctor wasn't actually there.

"Ok, Chekov, I know what he's talking about, so I'll get the button, but you need to close the doors before I can do that. I'll keep my eyes on the angel until you do." I steeled myself for another thirty seconds of not blinking, trying to ignore the stinging that was beginning to become almost unbearable.

"Alright Maddy, I shouldn't touch it either, no?" He glanced back at me and I nodded my head. He grabbed both of the doors at the same time and closed them quickly. As soon as they were shut, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and screwed up my eyes and blinked a couple times while the stinging faded. Chekov turned back to me and gave me a half-hearted, nervous smile. I allowed myself to relax for a few minutes, and as my adrenaline faded, I could feel the effects of the exertion beginning to take its toll. My head began to pound and I leaned on the TARDIS console to steady myself as I looked for the stabilizer. "Ees your head bozering you? You should see Docter McCoy vhen ve get back."

I found the "undo" button and thanked Chekov as he helped me settle into the Captain's Seat as the familiar wheezing of the TARDIS filled the room. _

* * *

The Doctor rushed into the TARDIS and immediately pushed the sonic screwdriver in my face, scanning me for injuries and checking my vitals. Kirk stepped in, glanced around, and promptly stepped out again, probably to examine the exterior. A few moments later, he stumbled back in with only his eyes betraying his amazement- they were the size of tennis balls. I heard some muttering from him and he left the TARDIS again, this time coming back with Spock and someone who I'm guessing was McCoy. I heard a "Fascinating" from Spock and a "Jim, what the hell _is this thing?_ " from McCoy, and grinned. My favorite part about letting new people on the TARDIS was their reaction to the interdimensional plane that existed in the small blue box. The Doctor finished with his exam of me and put the sonic back in his coat pocket, touching the tender part of my head with his fingers.

"-your head?" The Doctor looked at me expectantly and I realized he'd been talking to me this whole time, which made sense because the Doctor never shuts up.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, and the Doctor cracked a smile.

"You hit your head? Lemme take a look at it. I'm McCoy by the way, call me Bones" McCoy had heard us and made his way over to where I sat on the chair. He pulled out a sonic screwdriver-looking thing that I assumed must be a Tricorder. "Oh yeah, minimal, blunt trauma to the left side of the head, moderate concussion, nothing overly dangerous, should be fixed up in a few days with rest, water, and painkillers. " I breathed a sigh of relief at not having a major injury, and both the Doctor and Chekov relaxed shoulders that I didn't know were tensed.

"How," the Doctor repeated gently, "did you hit your head? What happened?" He put his glasses on and pulled over the monitor, reading the Gallifreyan in the way only he could. I explained everything that I remembered, and Chekov filled in the bits during which I was unconscious.

"I carried her down a hall and found a door wis her name on eet, so I put her een ze bed and found ze Library. Wery imressiff collection, by ze vay." Chekov smiled and looked over at me, and the Doctor nodded along as I continued the story.

I finished up with when everyone burst through the doors after we had landed. The Doctor ran a hand through his hopelessly messy hair and changed the monitor display so we could all read it.

"I don't know why she took off so suddenly, must be some sort of indigestion from universe jumping, but it's a good thing you guys stayed calm and kept your eyes on the Angel, or we'd have much bigger problems than -" The Doctor was cut off as Bones interrupted him.

"I'm sorry but did you say _universe jumping?"_ He looked incredulous and kept glancing at the both of us like we'd suddenly grown extra heads. Chekov took a step back, and Kirk and Spock, who had finally wandered over here to join our party, glanced at each other and also retreated.

"Hey, we're not crazy thingies, alright? I'm from San Francisco, and he's from a race called the Time Lords, they do stuff like this all the time. We were following a rogue angel from this house we were investigating in London and somehow we ended up here. So if you would all stop looking at the Doctor and me like we're gonna explode, we have a statue to deal with!" I snapped, and I caught the Doctor smirking before his eyes turned sad. Kirk smirked at me.

"I like you, kid." His grin widened and I couldn't help smiling back. Everyone else looked a little bit more at ease as well, and Chekov sat down on the chair next to me and studied me. The Doctor started pushing levers and flicking switches and the TARDIS tipped abruptly to one side and everyone who wasn't holding on to something was thrown to the floor.

"Let's go see how the Angel got here in the first place, the TARDIS detected a massive power source coming from somewhere around here, Allons-y!" He threw a lever and the TARDIS stabilized. I announced that I was going to the Library to rest my head, and Chekov offered to come with, so I held his arm to make up for the balance I still hadn't recovered as we made our way to the library. _

* * *

The library was huge, no surprise. I'd been in it several times, but only as an accident. We stepped inside and I heard Chekov suck in a breath. I felt a smile creep on to my face as I took in the sight before me. Huge Mahogany bookcases towered ten feet tall to be met with large bay doors that somehow led outside to a garden. Sunlight filtered through windows and illuminated silver spiral staircases that interrupted the shelves, leading up to the balconies and what looked like a second story. Plush armchairs sat huddled around a fireplace that cast a flickering light over the nearest bookcases. Thousands of books filled the shelves, some from the future, others from the far away past. In a near corner, a small cafe glowed invitingly with mismatched chairs that somehow all went together. There were no cabinets or foods on display, but I knew the TARDIS could cook up anything you could want exactly how you wanted it. The whole room felt old and somehow new, the combination of leather-bound tomes sitting side by side with what looked like small tablets adding to the feeling of mixed timelines that wasn't entirely out of place in the TARDIS.

I pulled Chekov over to the cafe as he marveled at the library. We sat down at a table, and almost immediately two steaming cups of hot chocolate appeared in front of us. I pulled one over to me and took a sip. Perfect. I ran my eyes over the room again.

"Vhat are you talking about? Zere is nosing zere." Chekov sounded alarmed and I turned back to him.

"I didn't say anyth- wait, why am I standing up?" I knit my eyebrows together and Chekov looked at me funny.

"You saw somesing and stood up, don't you remember?" Concern covered all his features. "You said 'Vhat ze hell ees zat, and how deed eet get een ze TARDIS?' I sink." He looked at me and my face paled "Maddy? vhat's wrong? Vhat are ve dealing vis?" I sat down heavily and placed my head in my hands.

"Why does this always happen to me?," I muttered into my hands. I looked back up to my friend. "I have an idea, but if I'm right, we have much bigger problems than a statue," I whispered. _

* * *

 _A/N; HAHAHAHAHA OK OK, I know the Silence don't come in until Series 6, but I couldn't resist. My cousin gave me the idea and the title was just perfect- Doctor Who related AND a pun, so I had no choice really! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, please leave a review with any questions, criticism, thoughts, anything, I love reading them and hearing from people._

 _Ciao!_


	5. Time of the Angels

_A/N; I'm so sorry about the long hiatus, school is up and running again, homework is stifling, and writer's block is evil. Also, because writing Chekov's accent is difficult, sometime in this chapter I may just write normally, so just keep in mind who's speaking. Update times may be really random until I make sense of my schedule. Also, I'm not sure if there are any misspellings or grammar errors, so please let me know, Grammarly can only do so much for free._

 _Be aware that all information about the angels is from all of the episodes they are in, and that I'm adding a time when Rose and Ten fight them, because we don't know when he learned about them, and there's a ton of time on their end between episodes, they could've easily met some before Doomsday._

 _Thanks to **Nataly SkyPlot,** **Random Name** and **jkhlk** for reviewing! I love knowing that my work is read and appreciated!_

 _I don't own either of these things. __

* * *

 **Chapter 5; The Time of the Angels**

I pushed my mug away from me as I replaced my head in its position between my hands, all trace of appetite gone from my body. Chekov continued to sip his, glancing around warily, muttering random phrases in Russian. I sighed and slammed my hands down on the table before getting up.

"I think we should tell the Doctor about this, he'll know what to do." I felt fear bubbling up in the pit of my stomach. I looked back at Chekov, only to see him staring in fear at something behind me. "Chekov?" I tilted my head and glanced over my shoulder. "Hey," I snapped my fingers in his face and he jumped, "we have to tell the Doctor as soon as possible. Anything that can get inside the TARDIS is really powerful and needs to be dealt with immediately." I tugged my shirt down and put my hair up. When trouble arises, I don't have time to be inconvenienced by something as trivial as my hair. I had changed back into normal clothes before we made it to the library, and I felt much more comfortable now that I was back in my own clothes. "Sorry I scared you," I added as Chekov joined me.

"It's fine, what was I doing anyway?" He replied good-naturedly, but the fear in my stomach solidified a little more. "But you are right, we need to see the Doctor, and maybe Mr. Spock can help with these mystery monsters." He grinned and I tugged on his hand and tried to remember the way back to the console room. _

* * *

It took just under an hour to find the console room again, the TARDIS kept directing us to the pool or the bowling alley, which I didn't even know we had. When we finally reached the room, someone put their hands on my shoulders and spun me around, cradling my face in their hands. Somehow I was on the other side of the room.

The Doctor studied my face. "Maddy, are you alright? There's nothing there." I raised an eyebrow at him and his face went slack. He pulled out his glasses and pushed them up the bridge of his nose. "Maybe your head got knocked all funny after your fall. Are you seeing double? Describe what you saw." I scrunched up my brow and tried to remember seeing anything, or how I got to this part of the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see anything, I'm not sure how I got over here, but I didn't see anything. I had something to tell you, but it slipped my mind. Oh well, it'll come to me. In the meantime, I think I should sit down, I'm feeling a bit dizzy. Do we have any water?" I felt my head begin to pound, and the Doctor and Chekov helped me into the Captain's chair once more. _Great. We have a real problem now and I'm stuck in this goddamn chair with a damn headache._ I rested my head in my hands and felt Chekov's hand on my shoulder. I lifted my head and hissed as it pounded more furiously. "What about the angel? Any developments on it? Did we find it?" The Doctor glanced down at me and grinned.

"Not really one to sit around, eh?" Bones smirked at me and my mouth twitched up in a half-smile. "Well, now that we know that you weren't making any of this shit up we can- oh shut up Jim I'm sure she's heard 'shit' before." Kirk had glared at Bones after his minor profanity, and I giggled at their relationship. They were like brothers bickering. "As I was saying," he continued with a glare, "now that we know this stuff actually exists, how do we stop this thing?" He looked to the Doctor, and the rest of us followed suit.

"Well, here's the thing," He looked at me, "remember how I said that there could be only one if we're lucky?" I nodded, and as what he said clicked into place, I felt the blood drain from my face. Again."Well, turns out we're not lucky. The TARDIS was able to recover the life signal of the Angel when it tried to attack you and scanned the ship and surrounding space for it." He looked at Kirk with something almost like distaste. "You've got a total of twenty-six Angels on your ship, Captain." Chekov sat down heavily beside me, and we shared a glance. One Angel was scary enough, but twenty-six? That was terrifying.

"Shit." Even though I whispered, my voice carried across the silent room as though I had yelled through a bull-horn. Bones shot a triumphant look at Kirk and he rolled his eyes. "So what do we do? How did you beat them last time?" The Doctor's eyes misted over. I knew that look. He always got it when he thought about Rose. "Oh, sorry." His eyes cleared a bit and he glanced over to me with a soft smile.

"No, it's alright, you didn't know. If there were four, we could lure them around the TARDIS, and make them look at each other, they'd be stuck like that forever." The Doctor explained all the ways we could stop them and I gazed off into a corner of the TARDIS. "Our best bet would be mirrors. Where can we get a lot of mirrors?" Kirk shrugged and the Doctor sighed. "Well then, I guess we're off to get some mirrors!" He flashed a manic grin and pulled down on one of the levers just as I braced myself against falling again. The TARDIS thrashed and I grabbed Chekov just before he was thrown off the chair.

We landed smoothly, which was a first. I guess she was trying to impress the guests. The Doctor grabbed his coat, then froze.

"You guys are gonna have to change clothes. People of this century don't really enjoy Star Fleet Uniforms. Wardrobe's that way, first left, second right, third left, straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. This is the fall of 2018, and the racks are arranged by gender and decade, so make sure you get the millennium right. Off you go, make yourselves presentable!" He waved them off in the general direction of the dressing rooms, and they wandered off confusedly. Except for Chekov and Spock, who lead the others cautiously.

After they came out in assorted jeans and t-shirts, Spock in a hoodie to hide his ears, we disembarked right into a Target parking lot. _

* * *

 _A/N; Again, so sorry for the long hiatus, but school started and homework was drowning me. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review, they make me very happy!_

 _Ciao!_


	6. FILLER

_A/N: I thought I'd release a chapter early, in honour of the Series Eleven premier on Sunday. Jodie Whittaker was absolutely fantastic, but I was looking forward to seeing the new TARDIS._

 _That said, this chapter will probably be a really short filler chapter about the Target trip, and the chaos that most definitely ensued, with no connection to the actual plot. As for the layout of said Target, it'll be based on the one near my house, so don't expect exact accuracy._

 _Thanks to **Nataly SkyPlot** for reviewing!_

 _I don't own either of these things and if I did, I probably wouldn't be doing this. I also don't own Target. __

* * *

 **Really Short Filler Chapter that will Probably be Bad**

They freaked out. No surprise, we had jumped back nearly a century and gone to Target at the same time. Everyone had a different reaction. Kirk and Bones both took one look around and went back into the TARDIS. Spock almost smiled as he muttered a trademark "Fascinating." Chekov, who had followed close behind me to make sure I didn't fall, whistled appreciatively before grinning at me. The Doctor and I watched all of our inexperienced friends with no small amount of amusement, smiles on both of our faces.

"Right, try not to look too amazed. Most everyone in this century has been to a Target before, so just act casual," I whispered to Chekov as we approached the doors. I couldn't wait for everyone else to make massive fools of themselves, but I wouldn't wish it on him. I was put in charge of the cart, and the Doctor went to go ask an employee where we could find mirrors before running off to an ATM to get cash. I watched him curiously as he pointed the sonic at it and a huge wad of cash fell out. He tucked the sonic and the money into his jacket pocket and grinned as he saw me watching. I pushed the cart along lazily as we passed the dollar section, watching my friends for their reactions to various 21st-century things. Chekov was the only one from the Enterprise who had a relatively straight face.

Kirk kept staring at the clothes and the fashions, and I tried to pretend I wasn't as equally confused. He kept raising his eyebrows suggestively at the low necklines on the women's clothes as I gagged in his direction. He responded with a wink and I shot back a raised eyebrow. Bones went immediately to the area where they sold basic first aid supplies, then came back ranting about the primitive medicinal practices of early humanity.

"Please tell me you've cured the Cold by now," He said to me, and threw his hands up in defeat as I shook my head. "What's the damn point then?" I guess Spock had some sort of Earth-History class on Vulcan or was once again amazing at hiding emotion. My vote is on the latter.

We made it to the Home section without breaking anything, which was a miracle in itself. Unfortunately, they only had six large mirrors, the rest were small hand-helds that wouldn't work.

"Well shit. Now what?" Kirk voiced all of our thoughts as The Doctor grabbed the six mirrors and stuffed them in the cart, then ran over to the food section and came back with his arms full of fruit snacks.

"What? The TARDIS doesn't have these in the kitchen." He grinned manically again and I sighed.

"Add them to the cart then." I tried to turn it around, but it was so heavy that by the time I got it moving it had too much momentum for me to stop it that it crashed into the shelves, knocking over several plastic toothbrush holders. I stood there for a moment in shocked silence as Bones straightened the cups.

"Here, let me help, we can steer it together." Chekov pushed my hands to the left gently and we pulled the cart around so it faced outside the aisle. And then it swung too far and hit the other rack, causing several decorative soap bottles to crash to the floor, thankfully they didn't shatter. "дерьмо!" Chekov cursed, and I uttered a few choice words of my own. We looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Why are we even here, Doctor, can't we just go find someone who makes mirrors?" I pulled the cart off the self gently and Chekov helped me manoeuvre it around the store as we marched to the checkout line.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that, plus, I don't know anyone who makes mirrors!" I groaned as his manic grin returned once more. But it slowly faded as we rounded a corner and were met with a second Weeping Angel. _

* * *

 _Alright, so I lied about this not connecting to the plot, but in my defense, I had to do something to end this chapter! Leave a review telling me what you thought, and your opinion on the new Doctor!_

 _Ciao!_


End file.
